<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>swipe me by Bowthaisarecool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723065">swipe me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool'>Bowthaisarecool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mile High Club, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Smut, as in Sansa's resolution involves her GETTIN SOME, dating apps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it all starts with a new year's goal: putting herself back out there in the dating scene.<br/>OR<br/>what happens when Sansa swipes no on a guy... and the guy just so happens to be looking over her shoulder as she does it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi friends! i been sitting on this one for over a week b/c i'm shyy LMAO<br/>but i just read a really good fic and am on a jonsa-high so i'm like fuck it, my new year's resolution was to not be so self conscious about writing smut, i should just post it!<br/>so uh, here ya go!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No! Why would I make that a goal?”</p><p>“Because it’s a <em> good </em> one!” </p><p>“You know, oddly enough, Margie’s got a point, Sans.”</p><p>“Beth!”</p><p>Sansa huffed at her friends. It was two days before New Year and because Sansa had promised her family that she would fly home in time for their New Year’s Eve party, she and her friends were having their annual tradition of girl’s night in on New Year’s Eve eve instead. And as per tradition, they were going through last year’s goals (because goals are <em>different</em> from resolutions, they are!) and making new ones for the upcoming year. Sansa’s proud to say that she accomplished last year’s goal. She didn’t get into any new relationships for the year and focused on the most important one she already had that needed some care and attention: her relationship with herself. This past year, Sansa learned to love herself. To focus on her needs and happiness, not some boy’s.</p><p>But apparently, now that she knows how to love herself, her friends have decided it was time for Sansa to “get some real dick” as Myranda had so eloquently put it. And it wasn’t that she thought Sansa needed to be in a relationship to be fulfilled. Margaery was a clear example of someone who didn’t need to be. Sansa’s always just been the romantic type and her friends thought it was high time she got some romance back in her life. But what they were suggesting? Sansa didn't see how romance could come from it.</p><p>“Tell me how exactly having a hookup is a good idea to have as a goal for the year?” she asked her friends. </p><p><em> “Because,” </em> Margaery stressed, “It’s been a while for you, right? You gotta ease back into it. And a one time hookup means no pressure. It means you don’t have to automatically jump into something again if you aren’t ready.”</p><p>“And it means you get to practice.”</p><p>“Randa!” Sansa protested before looking at her friends nervously. “Do you guys think I need practice?”</p><p>Her friend sighed. “No, but it’s been a while since you’ve… well, since you’ve fucked a man. So it might be a good idea to have a few test runs?”</p><p>“Yeah, Sansa. Your last boyfriend wasn’t exactly… <em> giving, </em> was he? Besides, experimenting with guys can be fun!” Beth giggled. “And who knows, maybe a Mr. Right will introduce you to some wild passionate sex that you didn't know you like!”</p><p>“Or not. Nothing wrong with missionary. Different strokes for different folks, you know?” Mya chimed in.</p><p>Jeyne scrunched her face at remarks before turning to Sansa. “Uh yeah, I don’t think Myranda meant practice for you to please a man, babe.”</p><p>“Quite the opposite!” Myranda interrupted before taking a drink. “I want you to practice telling men what you want, Sansa. Practice telling them when what they’re doing isn’t actually doing anything for you! Practice being assertive! I mean- hooking up with a guy can help you figure out what you like in bed, you know? And if he doesn't like you telling him what you like in bed, forget him and move on!”</p><p>Jeyne nodded. “And it’ll be good in helping you remember what you enjoy from someone who can give you dick-” Jeyne began before being cut off.</p><p><em> “Good </em>dick,” Margaery corrected.</p><p>“Right,” Jeyne snorted. <em> “Good </em>dick. You know, unless your next relationship is with a woman, of course.”</p><p>“Which, if it is, I’ll be incredibly insulted if it’s not me,” Margaery said pointedly to Sansa.</p><p>“I hate that you’re all making valid points here,” Sansa grumbled. Despite the year of loving herself, she was tired of <em> loving herself </em> and missed the feel of another person, especially since the last person was, unfortunately, mediocre. She pursed her lips in almost defeat. </p><p>“Okay, wait,” Beth said, “But what if she actually likes the guy?”</p><p>“Then she tells him.” Mya said simply before turning to Sansa. “But you can’t do any of that if you don’t put yourself out there.”</p><p>“And how do I put myself out there? It’s not like people just meet up at coffee shops anymore,” Sansa sighed and took a sip of her champagne, “Also, if I’m being honest, if someone were to hit on me in a coffee shop, I don’t think I’d respond very well.”</p><p>Margaery tsked. “Babe, no one asks people out in person anymore. It’s all about the apps nowadays.”</p><p>“Apps?” </p><p>“Yep,” nodded Jeyne. Then Myranda pulled out her phone and showed Sansa. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Sansa said dubiously, “How do I know I won’t meet a creep on here?”</p><p>Myranda dropped the hand holding her phone to her lap. “I'd be lying if I said it's not a possibility, but it's really rare.”</p><p>“Sansa,” Mya sighed, “We aren’t actually forcing you to do this. If you really don’t want to, then don’t. That’s okay too.”</p><p>“Or if it’s just the meeting up with strangers part that you don’t like, just use the app to flirt a little? Figure out what you’re looking for in a guy,” Jeyne suggested. “You know, get back into the groove of things.”</p><p>“Jeyne’s right about that,” Beth chimed in, “You said you wanted to dip your toes in dating again and you can’t meet the love of your life if you don’t put yourself out there.”</p><p>“Love of my life?” Sansa laughed, “One step at a time, Beth!”</p><p>“Wait, Sansa. You do want to, right?” asked Mya, “Put yourself out there?”</p><p>Sansa sighed. She did, really. But after her last two disastrous relationships, she was nervous about going into a serious relationship right away. And yet, she still hadn’t let go of her childhood dream of being swept off her feet. Sure, that dream changed some over the years, but the romance factor still stayed the same. She wanted a great love. And, if she was being honest with herself, she wanted a good orgasm that wasn’t self-induced.</p><p>“Yeah, I do. And honestly, I do miss the fun in flirting,” she said. “Alright, sign me up. Before I regret this.” She downed her glass as Myranda and Margaery squealed with delight. </p><p>“Sansa, darling” -Margaery raised her glass- “I’m adding another goal for my list. This year, I’m going to help get you laid!”</p><p>--</p><p>“Bye Sansa! See you next year!” Her girls called out the window of Jeyne’s car (the only one that could fit them all) and waved bye. They had just dropped her off at the airport. Under normal circumstances, she’d be sad that girl’s night had to be cut short, but considering the fact that the last couple of hours of it had been spent building her dating profile, she couldn’t say she minded. She may have just spent a whole year learning to love herself, but that didn’t stop her from feeling silly as she was practically bragging about all of her accomplishments on a dating app. Unfortunately, what she did mind was the redeye flight she booked. Maybe choosing a 2am flight was a mistake. Yawning the entire time she went through security and check-in, Sansa wondered if she should have just spent the extra hundred for a flight in the morning. She didn’t need to be in Winterfell until evening after all.</p><p>Bored out of her mind as she was waiting for her flight to start boarding, Sansa decided to open the dating app. After tinkering around, she started to see suggested matches. And she swiped no over all of them. She was so absorbed in mindlessly swiping over the many profiles, even the ones that caught her eye, that she didn’t notice someone sitting down on the chair behind her.</p><p>“Ooof, hard pass on that one? Not even gonna give him a chance?” a deep voice from behind her said. </p><p><em> “Excuse </em>you?” she scoffed indignantly. Sansa turned around, intent on telling this guy off, because how dare he spy over her shoulder like that? But whatever she was going to say got caught in her throat. She was staring straight into a pair of the most intense grey eyes. The same grey eyes that she just swiped no on. </p><p>“Uh,” she said dumbly. </p><p>He smirked at her and that shook her out of her stupor. She cleared her throat.</p><p>“Sorry? Nothing personal,” she offered.</p><p>The man just laughed and <em> dammit </em> why did he have to sound <em> like that? </em> </p><p>“Eh, no worries,” he assured her, “To each their own.”</p><p>“Well,” Sansa started, suddenly feeling defensive, “Why were you looking at my phone anyways? That’s very rude of you, you know.”</p><p>His smirk turned into an adorable sheepish smile that Sansa deemed illegal and unfair. “Heh, sorry. I was on the app too-” he raised up his phone as proof “-and then I looked up and saw the pretty redhead that I swiped yes on.” </p><p>Realization dawned on Sansa and she blushed at the subtle compliment.</p><p>“So, I thought I’d come over and introduce myself instead of texting you,” he explained nervously, “Maybe that was a bit presumptuous on my part?”</p><p>Oh. <em> Oh. </em>So there’s shyness underneath that handsome face? Perfect. She can work with that. It was Sansa’s turn to smirk.</p><p>“Just a tad,” she said.</p><p>And in a split second, Sansa made a decision. One she thought Myranda and Margaery would be very proud of. She put away her phone and flicked her hair behind her shoulder. And then leaning in to the back of her chair, she raised her hand for a shake.</p><p>“Well, your profile said ‘Jon,’ right? Hi, I’m Sansa Stark.” She gave him her best smile when he took her hand. </p><p>--</p><p>He didn’t know why the dating app decided to pair them, but he’s definitely not complaining. And Jon’s man enough to admit it, this Sansa Stark wasn’t just incredibly breathtaking, she was downright intimidating. Her dating bio certainly showed that. She’s a modiste with her own little boutique <em> and </em>she occasionally models her own clothes for her friend’s fashion shows? She’s a successful business woman who looks like she’s way out of his league. And based on how they got paired, she’s also incredibly confident in what she wants. Jon hopes he’s what she wants. </p><p>“Hi Sansa, I’m Jon Snow.” Jon hoped his smile was as alluring as hers. And by the flutter of her lashes, he thinks it was. How a woman can look both cute and hot as fuck at the same time is a conundrum Jon has yet to figure out. </p><p>“So, where are you off to on a redeye flight right before the New Year?”</p><p>“Well, considering we’re both sitting at the same gate, I’m assuming my flight is the same as yours. Unless, of course, you just enjoy hanging around airport terminals in the middle of the night to pick up women?” She quirked a brow at him. Oh. She’s cheeky. He likes that. </p><p>Jon chuckled lightly. “Alright, point taken. How about this then. What calls you to Winterfell?”</p><p>Her smile softened. “My family,” she said. “Haven’t seen them in a while and thought it was a good time to visit because work slowed down.”</p><p>“Oh? I would have thought that New Year’s Eve parties and all that would mean more people buying fancy dresses.”</p><p>--</p><p>Sansa’s eyebrows shot up. Her thoughts went a mile a minute. How did he know that? Oh gods, she really did run into a creep. Did he stalk her all the way here? Wait! She put her occupation and hobbies on that stupid app. Oh yeah. </p><p>“What?” Jon asked, a slight smile in his voice. “Surprised I know something about fashion?”</p><p>Sansa shook her head. He didn’t have to know about her minor freak out. “No,” she laughed. “More like surprised you would have thought of that.”</p><p>“Ah,” he nodded. </p><p>“No, but you’re sort of right,” she said, “It is a busy time of year, but most of my clothes are bespoke. So people who wanted to buy something for a New Year party would have had to make their orders weeks in advance and booked a tailoring appointment.”</p><p>“You make bespoke clothing?”</p><p>A man who seemed interested in her work? That was new. Sansa knew that discussing dresses and different fabrics was probably not something her friends would consider as “flirty talk,” but she enjoyed it all the same. Besides, even if this went nowhere, Sansa thinks she’s earned the right to enjoy some eye candy. And <em> boy </em> are forearms eye candy.</p><p>They continued exchanging small talk for a while. She learned he was headed to Winterfell because he had work to do at his company’s smaller branch up there and that he was going to crash at an old friend’s place. She also learned that, like her, his friends had put him up to creating a profile for the dating app. Meddling friends; they had so much in common already. When it was time to board their flight, they -reluctantly- cut their conversation and said goodbye.</p><p>--</p><p>Jon walked all the way down the aisle to the end of the plane and saw that his seat just so happened to be in the row before Sansa’s. He took a moment of consideration before deciding to just go for it.</p><p>“Um, excuse me, sir?” he asked the old man who looked like he was already settling in and about to fall asleep any second.</p><p>“What?” the man grunted.</p><p>“Do you mind switching seats with me?” He pointed to his seat then at Sansa, whose curiosity was piqued based on her look to him. “I’d like to sit next to my friend over there.”</p><p>The older man looked at Sansa, who smiled sweetly, before rolling his eyes. “Yeah sure, whatever.” He got up and squeezed around Jon to sit in the seat in front of them. He fell asleep almost instantly. </p><p>When Jon sat down, he looked over to find a very amused Sansa. </p><p>“Er, sorry,” he coughed. “I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>She leaned closer to him and rested her chin on her knuckles. “No, just curious is all.”</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t quite finished talking with you.” Before she could say anything else, the flight attendant started the usual routine of emergency protocols. And soon after, the lights were dimmed and turned off as the plane ascended. </p><p>--</p><p>The almost four hour flight back home was proving to be too short. There was maybe forty five minutes left and they spent the entire time talking (flirting actually, and <em> gods </em> did this man know how to flirt). They had to whisper, of course. Every passenger on the plane ride was fast asleep. That is, every passenger other than a besotted pair at the tail end of the plane. Sansa was very thankful that only a handful of people sat around them, and all of them seemed to be very deep sleepers. She was thoroughly enjoying Jon’s company. So much that she really should have seen this next part coming. </p><p>“So, I’ve gotta ask, what’s a girl like you doing on a dating app?”</p><p>She raised a brow. “Well what’s a guy like you doing on one?”</p><p>“Touché,” he chuckled. “I’m actually more curious about how we matched.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked. Sansa was genuinely confused about this. She just assumed if two people's interests were similar and their location was close, then the app would match them.</p><p>“Well,” he started, before letting out a light chuckle. “Sorry, I’m just surprised. You seem…” he trailed off. </p><p>“Yeah? Seem like what?”</p><p>He looked at her amusedly before shrugging his shoulders. “Guess after a couple hours of conversation, I just didn’t peg you as someone interested in hookups and one night stands.”</p><p><em> Oh right, the dating app matches up preferences too. </em> Sansa thanked whichever of the gods that decided to bless her with quick comebacks. “Ahh. Well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Jon. And I guess there’s a lot I don’t know about you. Do you <em> peg </em> a lot of people? Can’t say that <em> I </em>have. Would <em>you</em> like to be pegged?”</p><p>Jon blinked. When all she did was grin proudly at her bad pun, he huffed a laugh. </p><p>--</p><p>To say that Jon was attracted to her would be an understatement. <em> Where did this woman come from? </em> But he’ll be damned if he let’s her go after this flight without a taste. </p><p>He coughed, “Not really my thing, but maybe that’s a second date type of discussion?”</p><p>She kept her grin up. “For there to be a second, there has to be a first.”</p><p>Jon licked his lips. <em> Surely she wasn’t suggesting…? </em>“Sansa, just to clarify, are you interested-”</p><p>“Jon, if I wasn’t interested, I wouldn’t have spent the last few hours talking to you on a redeye. I’m very tired, you know,” she said quite matter-of-factly. And as if to prove her point, she yawned. Jon's eyes lingered on her mouth. </p><p>And then in a gruff voice, he asked, “How ‘bout I help wake you up?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He suddenly had either an incredibly brilliant or incredibly foolish idea. Funny how often those two things coincide. Jon quickly swept his eyes around them. Perfect. No one awake, and no flight attendants around. He looked back at her.</p><p>“Alright then, let’s have our first.”</p><p>“First what? Date?" she asked. And when all he did was nod, her eyes widened at the insinuation of what this "date" entails. "Like. Right <em> now?” </em></p><p>Jon smirked at how incredulous she sounded. “Up to you.” And when all she did was look at him, he leaned in to her ear and whispered, even softer than how they were already speaking, “I’m going to the restroom. I’ll leave the door unlocked and wait five minutes before coming back. Ball's in your court.” And before he could regret it, he lightly brushed the tips of her ear with his mouth and quickly moved away. </p><p>He stood up and turned around. Jon thanked whoever decided to place Sansa’s seat right next to the restroom. He walked in and winked at her before shutting the door.</p><p>--</p><p>Sansa was breathing very heavily now. And it had nothing to do with the fact that they were thirty five thousand feet in the air. She could still feel his breath on her neck. The tip of her ear was still tingling from where his lips just were. And the space between her legs is utterly aching.<em> This is insane. </em> Is she really going to have a "date" in an airplane restroom? And she’s pretty sure that by date he meant hookup. Sansa thought about what her friends would say. </p><p>Jeyne would be telling her not to. “You barely just met him! Give him something to yearn for! He should earn it!”</p><p>Mya would be indifferent. “I mean, if you want to, do it? If not, then don’t?”</p><p>Beth would look at her all starry-eyed, creating a romantic tale. “What if this is it? He’s the one true love you’ve been waiting for!”</p><p>Myranda would encourage her, most definitely. “Sansa. A guy as hot as that? And he’s not an asshole? Go for it and take what you want!”</p><p>And of course there’s Margaery. “Babe, if you don’t fuck him right now, <em> I will.” </em></p><p>Sansa may have entertained the idea of hookups, but that was under the impression that said hookups would occur in a bed. Or at least in private. They were on a public plane. She couldn’t possibly-</p><p> </p><p>FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER</p><p>“Ohhhh fuck. <em>Shit.</em> So good,” Sansa whined. As of right now, she had her hand deep in his curls and he had his cock deep in her cunt. And she couldn’t really focus on anything that wasn’t currently making her feel good. Ass collided against thighs. </p><p>“Shh babe, you gotta be quiet, remember?” he panted in her ear before giving her cheek a sloppy kiss. </p><p>She nodded, knowing that he was right. Just because everyone was asleep, didn’t mean that someone might not wake up. And the hum of the plane could conceal only so much. But right now, all she could worry about was making sure she was moving back into him fast enough. And that he was moving into <em> her </em>fast enough.</p><p>“More, please,” she begged. “I need more.” Jon complied.</p><p>When one of his hands travelled up from her waist to cup a heaving breast, her own dropped from the nape of his neck and joined the other in bracing herself on the small sink. This restroom compartment was tiny and right now she needed both hands to use as leverage. </p><p>“Hnnng. Shit, baby. You almost there? I’m close,” he grunted. All she could do was let out another soft moan. Still pinching her nipple with his right hand, his left moved from her waist to her clit. Sansa felt him start to rub her, but eventually he just stilled his fingers and pressed down, <em> hard. </em> Her frantic thrusts back into him caused enough friction for her to find her pleasure. And <em>oh</em> did she find it. </p><p>She was already so close to the edge, so when she looked up and faced the mirror, she flew off it easily. The reflection of them fucking, of his darks eyes boring back into hers through the mirror, of his hand gripping her breast, of his mouth latched onto her neck, was too much. With a soft yelp, her cunt clenched around him. He let her ride out her high but soon enough, the pulsing and throbbing proved too much for Jon. He quickly pulled out and, surprising her, took a deep swipe of her cunt. His fingers caused her to whimper at the overstimulation and she slumped against the counter. Sansa watched him as he brought his fingers to his lips. Based on his groaning, Jon clearly enjoyed her taste. With one hand at his mouth and the other on his cock, he came. </p><p>--</p><p>That was honestly the hottest fuck he’d ever had. Hands down. He could say it was because it was in a restroom on a flying plane, but that would be a lie. It was because of the woman currently in there with him. </p><p>Jon was now sitting on the toilet seat (that he closed after flushing down his release) as Sansa attempted to fix her hair. He didn’t really understand, no one came off a redeye flight looking put together. But watching her fret over it was adorable. </p><p>“Alright, how do I look?” she asked.</p><p>“Thoroughly fucked,” he replied.</p><p>“Damn, I was going for partially fucked,” she sighed dejectedly.</p><p>He shook his head and chuckled. This woman wasn’t just gorgeous and clever, but funny too? The last thing that would make her perfect would be if she wasn’t just looking for hookups. He signed internally. Serious relationships aren’t what she wants according to her dating profile though. </p><p>“Yeah, okay. You ready to go back to our seats? We’ll probably be landing soon,” he asked her. And she suddenly looked anxious.</p><p>“Can you go out first?”</p><p>“Uh, sure?” He got up and moved around her, all the while giving her a curious look.</p><p>“If I open that door and there’s someone out there, I’m going to close it in their face and never leave this restroom,” she confessed.</p><p>He barked a laugh. <em> This woman is fucking adorable. </em> “Gotcha.” Jon peaked out the door. “Coast is clear,” he said over his shoulders.</p><p>--</p><p>They were both standing outside of the terminal now. Like others, they were waiting to get picked up from the airport. Sansa considered giving her his number, but she remembered what he said earlier. They both matched because they were looking for something… not serious. She knew she liked Jon, but didn’t want to push him. If he’s interested, he can always contact her through the dating app again, right?</p><p>Sansa’s heart may have slightly picked up when Jon cleared his throat. </p><p>“So,” he began, “Who’s picking you up?”</p><p><em> Right. </em>“Oh, um, my sister, I think,” she replied.</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was unclear, actually. No one wants to get out of bed at 5am and drive to the airport, my siblings especially.”</p><p>Jon laughed. “Makes sense.”</p><p>“You?”</p><p>“I was gonna call a cab, but my friend insisted he pick me up,” he answered.</p><p>“Oh, that’s nice of him!”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jon smiled at the thought of his friend, who he hasn’t seen in a while. </p><p>And before Sansa could say anything else, she noticed a car that suspiciously looked like Arya’s driving closer. </p><p>“Alright, well, that’s my ride,” she said. “It was really good meeting you, Jon" -she bit her lip- "like, <em> really good.” </em></p><p>Jon smirked. “Likewise, Sansa. Thanks for the membership, by the way.”</p><p>“Membership?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He grinned and looked away from her. “I’m now a member of the mile-high club.”</p><p>Sansa clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter, lest Arya ask her what’s so funny. By the time Arya pulls up, Sansa’s calmed down. She looked at Jon one more time before waving and heading towards the car that just pulled up.</p><p>“Hey Sansa!”</p><p>“Hi Arya!” </p><p>Sansa quickly put her things in Arya’s trunk, refusing to turn around to see where she knew Jon was standing, watching. As she sat buckled herself in, Arya drove off.</p><p>“Sorry I’m a bit late, I had a late night and overslept,” she said a bit sheepishly. “Tried last night to get Bran to go instead, but he didn’t want to get up so early. Said if the sun isn’t up, neither is he.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s alright! He probably wants to sleep in so he can stay up for the party tonight,” Sansa said. She wasn’t concerned about who picked her up.</p><p>--</p><p>A few minutes after Sansa’s car pulled off, another one took its place and honked. Jon rolled his eyes when the passenger window rolled down. His ride was here. </p><p>After putting his duffle in the car, he turned to the driver.</p><p>“I’m so glad you could make it, Jon!” his friend said excitedly. “You’ll have a fun time in Winterfell, I promise!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled. “Thanks for picking me up, Robb.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eyyyyy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, it me🤪<br/>no beta, living dangerously</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, Jon probably should have seen this coming. He knew when he saw her again that he wanted another taste of her. Once wasn’t enough. He wanted -needed- to be with her again. This was sooner than he planned, but he’s not complaining and he’s not about to question it. So here he is, on his knees and two fingers deep in Sansa. He’s exactly where he should be and really, is there a better way to ring in the new year?</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>EARLIER</b>
</p><p>Other than Arya asking for her order at the Starbucks drive thru, the car ride was a quiet one so far. Arya deemed it too early for conversation. Only, Sansa was desperate to talk about what happened on the plane. She knew her friends would still be sleeping right now, but she figured she could text them and wait for their onslaught of replies later. After typing and deleting and typing again in the groupchat, she finally sent it and faced her sister. She didn’t want to wait to talk about it.</p><p>“I had sex!”</p><p>Sansa didn’t mean to shout it out as loud and hysterically as she did, but the deed was done. And to her credit, despite being obviously bewildered, Arya kept her eyes on the road and at constant speed. Sansa bit her lip and watched as her sister’s eyebrows shot up and her eyes comically widened. After a moment of some confused blinking, Arya finally started to speak.</p><p>“Oh. Um- Okay, I just… uh, wow.” She finally landed on. Arya cleared her throat and started again. “Okay, was it… good? Did he treat you well? Did it hurt? Do you need to get-”</p><p>“Not for the first time, Arya!” Sansa cried exasperatedly. </p><p>“Oh thank the fucking gods,” her sister sighed in relief. Then she reached over and smacked Sansa’s arm. “Why did you have to say it like that, then?”</p><p>Sansa laughed before giving her a sheepish answer. “Sorry! It just -uh- sorta happened maybe an hour ago?” </p><p>“An hour ago? But you were on-” Arya let out such a loud and scandalised gasp that made Sansa feel like she should be clutching some pearls. “Sansa! Oh my god, you <em> didn’t!” </em> </p><p>“Eyes on the road!”</p><p>“Holy fucking <em> hells, </em> Sansa.” Eyes facing forward again, Arya was laughing. “Wait wait wait no. You gotta fill in some blanks here. How? Why? <em> Who?” </em></p><p>“Well…” </p><p>And Sansa told her, nitty gritty details and all (despite Arya’s protests about oversharing).</p>
<hr/><p>“So how was the flight?”</p><p>“It was good,” Jon replied after letting out yet another yawn. </p><p>“Really? You look kinda exhausted,” Robb remarked. “I told you, you should have just taken a later flight instead of that redeye.”</p><p>“No choice. This was the cheapest flight so it’s what the company was willing to pay for. Besides,” Jon said as he failed to hide his smile, “I’m only tired because I stayed up the entire time talking to a cute girl.”</p><p>Robb laughed. “What? Look at you, you rascal! So? You get her number?”</p><p>Jon smiled a bit self-deprecatingly. “Nah.”</p><p>“Ooof, why? What’s wrong with her?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong with her!” Jon felt rather defensive. The woman he met was practically perfect.</p><p>“Alright, alright, nothing’s wrong with her. Did you just not want to see her again?”</p><p>“It’s complicated. Just one of those right person, wrong time things, you know?”</p><p>“Oh, bummer.”</p><p>“Yeah. Now can we please talk about something other than my sad love life?”</p><p>“No,” Robb said with a smirk, “Tell me about the cute girl.”</p><p>“Dude.”</p><p>His friend just laughed at him. “Oh come on! I’m just curious what kind of person Airplane Girl is that she's got you smitten. And since that didn’t work out, I know the perfect-”</p><p>“No,” Jon said flatly. </p><p>“Oh come on!”</p><p>“Remember the last time you tried setting me up with someone?”</p><p>Robb at least had the decency to look remorseful. “Okay, yeah. Fine. Then just tell me about the girl that’s got you so smitten.”</p><p>“I’m not smitten!”</p><p>Robb shot him a skeptical look. “‘Right person, wrong time’? Sounds like something out of a fucking romcom that Talisa makes me watch.”</p><p>Jon snorted. But Robb had a point, Jon was maybe a tad smitten. So he gave in and told Robb all about the amazing woman he met on the plane, impressing Robb with all the details (that he was willing to share, of course).</p>
<hr/><p>“I think you missed a turn. Wait, are we going straight to Robb’s place instead?” Sansa asked when she noticed Arya continuing to drive straight.</p><p>“Oh yeah, we are. Sorry, so you know how Mom’s renovating the kitchen?”</p><p>“Yeah…?”</p><p>“Well, we’re kind of using your room as storage,” Arya said sheepishly. “And I figured since the party’s gonna be at Robb’s anyways, you wouldn't mind sleeping there? He has a guest room.”</p><p>Sansa rolled her eyes. “No, I don’t mind. And Robb must be excited that he finally has a place of his own to host his New Year’s party this year.”</p><p>“Oh one hundred percent. He told me that since Mom won’t be around this year, he’s buying out the liquor store.”</p><p>Sansa rolled her eyes. They were quiet for another moment before Sansa snorted. “Oh no.”</p><p>“What?” Arya asked.</p><p>“Five bucks says Theon makes some kind of pass at me within the first ten minutes.”</p><p>“Please. I give that idiot three minutes tops. You know, you can always tell him you’re dating someone,” Arya said rather slyly.</p><p>“Ah, but that’ll ruin the fun of rejecting him. Besides, I’m not dating anyone.”</p><p>“If you hit up Mr. Mile High Guy, you will be.”</p><p>“Arya!”</p>
<hr/><p>“And welcome to my humble abode!” </p><p>Jon looked around before giving Robb a look of disbelief. “Okay, how is it that we both work for the same company and are in the same position and you can afford <em> this” </em>-he gestured around the house- “and I’m still living in a one-bedroom apartment? Do I need to be asking for a raise?”</p><p>Robb barked a laugh. “No, you need to compare housing prices of King’s Landing and Winterfell. Also, my parents didn’t charge rent when I lived with them.”</p><p>“You fucking trust-fund kid,” Jon teased good-naturedly. “Still, look at you! This is impressive. So you got a house now, planning on popping the question any time soon?”</p><p>Before Robb could answer, they were interrupted. “A proposal?! Robb, I’m so flattered! I knew you secretly loved me.” Theon walked in.</p><p>Robb sighed. “Jon, you remember Theon, right? He’s my housemate and part of the reason I could afford this place.”</p><p>“Housemate?” Theon gasped in a fake outrage, “Is that all I am to you? I thought you were proposing!”</p><p>“Hi, Theon,” Jon said with an eyeroll. He turned to Robb. “So you’re telling me you bought a house with <em> Theon </em> and Talisa is okay with it?”</p><p>“Tal’s accepted that I’m going to live with them forever and be the fun uncle to all their children,” Theon said rather proudly. </p><p>“No, she didn’t!” Before Robb could say anything else. a phone call interrupted him. “Hello? Hey Mom what’s up? Oh shit, really? I- sorry sorry. But really? She is? They are? Like right now? No, er, that won’t be a problem. Yeah okay. Sorry. Bye mom.” Robb hung up and pursed his lips. When he turned around, he was faced with two confused faces. “So I forgot that my sister was arriving today and apparently she’s going to be staying here.”</p><p>Theon’s face lit up. “She's staying-”</p><p>“No,” Robb said flatly. “Don’t get any fucking ideas, Greyjoy.”</p><p>Jon raised a brow. “Do I wanna know?”</p><p>“Robb’s sister is a major babe.”</p><p>“Theon,” Robb warned. “Anyways, Arya -my other sister- just picked her up and they’re headed here right now.”</p><p>“Arya…” Jon thought, “I've met her before, right?”</p><p>“No, I think you’re thinking of my cousin, Alys,” Robb said. “She’s the one you met at frosh week in KL a few years ago.” </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“Anyways, little sis is coming, I gotta go change my sheets. She always complains that my room smells like ‘boy.’ Whatever the fuck that means,” Robb said with a roll of his eye.</p><p>“She’s always welcome to use my room,” Theon said with a salacious grin.</p><p>“Okay, sure.” </p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>“Yeah. And <em> you </em> can sleep on the couch instead then.”</p><p>“Wait what?” Jon suddenly felt guilty because he must be taking the only available room. “No, I can still just book a hotel room. The company said they’d reimburse me and I don’t wanna make anyone sleep on the couch.”</p><p>Robb just waved him off. “No it’ll be easier just to crash here after the party. Don’t worry about it, I’ve fallen asleep on that thing countless times.”</p><p>“Then let me sleep on it. Your sister can take the guest room. Seriously, I don’t wanna be putting you out.”</p><p>After more insistence, Robb finally relented and helped Jon settle down. </p><p>“The bathroom’s down the hall over there if you need. And if you’re hungry, breakfast should be ready soon,” Robb said. The doorbell rang. “Oh, must be my sisters! I’ll be right back.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Robbie!”</p><p>“Baby sister! How was your flight?”</p><p>Sansa laughed, “I’m taller than you, you can’t call me a baby!”</p><p>“You can be towering over me till we’re 90 and you’ll still be my baby sister,” Robb said fondly, “Wow, you’re surprisingly energetic this early in the morning. I’m assuming you had a good flight? You were able to sleep?” Robb was too busy grabbing Sansa’s bags to notice her elbowing a laughing Arya in the gut.</p><p>“Um yeah, I had a good flight,” Sansa said rather evasively.</p><p><em> “Yeah </em> you did,” Arya said quietly but loud enough for Robb to hear.</p><p>“What?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh nothing,” Sansa hurriedly said, “And Robb, stop, I can take that up myself.”</p><p>He dropped her bags at the bottom of the steps. “Alright, alright. So, Sansa, fill me in. What’s going on in King's Landing nowadays? How’s work? How’s the dating life? Meeting anyone yet?”</p><p>Before Sansa could play Robb’s game of twenty questions, Arya chimed in.</p><p>“Oh it’s going <em> really well,” </em>she said with a smirk. “Sansa’s on the dating apps now. It’s great.”</p><p>Robb frowned. “Dating apps? You’re using dating apps?”</p><p>“Who’s using dating apps?” Theon walked in before gasping with a delighted smile. “Sansa! You’ve arrived. Don’t tell me, <em> you’re </em> the one using dating apps?”</p><p>“Hi Theon,” she said with a smile.</p><p>“Looking good as usual, I see. Save a New Year’s kiss for me?”</p><p>“Not even three minutes,” Arya said under her breath.</p><p>“Dammit.” Sansa shook her head softly over her lost winnings.</p><p>“So,” Theon, unaware of the sisters’ conversation, “You’re dating again? What’s a guy like me gotta do to get you to swipe yes?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry, Theon,” Sansa said in a very insincere voice, “It’s just- I’m trying to date right now. Not do charity work.”</p><p>Robb and Arya stifled their laughter. Theon didn't find it as funny. </p><p>“I’m gonna go back and finish mixing some drinks. By the way Robb, tell him food’s ready,” he grumbled before turning around to go back to the kitchens.</p><p>“Tell who?” Arya asked.</p><p>“Oh, one of my friends is staying here too! I just picked him up earlier actually,” Robb replied happily.</p><p>Arya blinked. “Did you pick him up… from the airport?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Arya looked at Sansa and laughed in disbelief before launching her empty coffee cup at Robb.</p><p>“Ow! Hey!” </p><p>“You’re telling me you could have picked up Sansa too and you just didn’t?!”</p><p>The look on Robb's face said he realised his mistake. “Sorry?”</p><p>“Hey, Robb, you okay? I heard yelling.” That must be Robb’s friend.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good, my sister just yeeted a <em> coffee cup </em> at my head.”</p><p>“You deserved it.” Arya glared at him.</p><p>“Anyways,” Robb said, “Guys, this is-” </p><p>“Jon!”</p><p>Robb looked at his sister with a confused expression. “Wait, you two know each other? I mean, I know you both live in King’s Landing, but I thought the city was pretty big. How-”</p><p>“Hey Robb, so how much alcohol am I allowed to put in the sangria before it borders on giving people alcohol poisoning?” A shout from the kitchens cut off her brother. Robb sighed. He gave Jon and Sansa another curious look before excusing himself to stop Theon’s attempts at bartending. </p><p>Jon watched Robb leave the room before turning to Sansa and visibly swallowing. They held each other’s gazes. Memories of early this morning surely revisiting him like they did her. Before either of them could say anything though, Sansa heard a gasp coming from Arya.</p><p>“No <em> fucking </em>way,” she whispered with a laugh. Her eyes were wide with amusement. “You’re the dude who f- mmmpf!”</p><p>“Okay!” Sansa laughed nervously as she clamped a hand over her little sister. “Well, I’m sure you’re hungry. Theon said there’s food in the kitchens. We’ll just- uh… we’ll just go upstairs now. So I can unpack. Nice to see you again. Jon.” Sansa managed to get them halfway up the stairs until Arya broke free and rushed back down to point an accusing finger at Jon, who in that span of time, had not moved yet.</p><p>“You’re the one who fucked my sister on the plane, aren’t you?!”</p><p>“Uh-”</p><p>“Arya!”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“Oh my gods, you <em> are! </em> And from what Sansa told me and your face right now, it must've been really good!”</p><p>Sansa made a squawking noise before grabbing Arya’s arm and dragging her cackling sister upstairs.</p>
<hr/><p><em> Sansa is Robb’s sister. Robb’s sister is Sansa. </em> Jon was either fucked or going to <em> get </em>fucked, depending on how this weekend goes. </p><p>Breakfast was uncomfortably awkward. For Jon at least, he wasn't sure how Sansa was taking this. Everyone else seemed chipper enough. Jon wasn’t sure how they managed it, but he and Sansa convinced Robb that they met each other through some mutual friends back in King’s Landing. </p><p>“Mutual friends? Is that what we’re calling dating apps nowadays?” Arya had muttered under her breath.</p><p>Jon froze. Logically, he knows that Robb doesn’t get to have a say in what he and Sansa do with each other. But Jon can’t imagine Robb being happy knowing that the woman he met and flirted with on the plane was his little sister. Jon's just glad that he didn't tell Robb about a certain restroom activity that happened. </p><p>“So Jon,” Theon says, clearly having picked up on some weird energy between the two, “Did you know that Sansa’s on the dating apps?” <em> Jesus Christ Theon doesn’t have a subtle bone in his body. </em></p><p>“Uh-”</p><p>“Do you use dating apps too, Jon?” Robb interrupted. “You know, since you’re single and all.” He gave Sansa a meaningful stare. Robb was as subtle as Theon.</p><p>And Theon, knowing exactly what Robb was thinking, dropped his jaw in mock outrage. Before he could say anything though, Sansa interrupted everyone and asked Robb what still needed to be done before the party.</p>
<hr/><p>Robb thought he was being clever when he suggested Sansa take Jon with her to pick up some extra snacks. And despite Theon’s arguments, Robb insisted.</p><p>“They’re probably tired from their trip, Arya can go get the snacks!”</p><p>Arya snorted. “No. Robb could have picked up Sansa, I’m not going anywhere other than upstairs to take a nap.” </p><p>“Sansa doesn’t even have a car here,” Theon tried.</p><p>“She can take mine,” Robb said rather forcefully. After shoving the two out the door with a list of things to buy, he closed it and faced Theon. “Dude! I want to set them up here, why are you trying to ruin this for me?”</p><p>Theon sputtered. “For <em> you?! </em> What about me?”</p><p>“What about you? Man, I hate to break this to you, but after years of flirting with my sister, I don’t think she’s interested,” Robb said pityingly.</p><p>“Well, I know that! Unsuccessful flirting is our <em> thing. </em> And that’s beside the point! It’s the principle of the matter, Robert! You never <em>tried</em> setting me up with her!”</p><p>Robb scrunched his face. “… I know.”</p>
<hr/><p>“So. Mutual friends, hm?”</p><p>Sansa hid her smile as she kept her eyes on the road. “Oh yeah. You’re a friend of a friend.”</p><p>Jon laughed. “Alright, I'll take it.”</p><p>They continued the short drive to the grocery store in silence, neither one wanting to be the first to bring up their plane ride activities. That silence bled through into the market. But the longer the two ignored the proverbial elephant in the room, the more Sansa became almost entirely sure that Jon really was just looking for a short fling. That or her being Robb’s little sister was a big turn off for him. Where was the confident guy who flirted with her in King’s Landing? Did he sense her interest in having something more and want to squash it as soon as possible?</p><p>“Should we get lemons cakes?” Jon interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>Sansa stopped pushing the shopping trolley and turned to see him staring at the pastry displays. “Sorry?”</p><p>He looked up. “You said you like lemon cakes, right? Wanna get some?”</p><p>“You remember I like lemon cakes?”</p><p>“I know I said I have a pretty shitty memory, but it’s only been a few hours since you told me,” he said wryly, “Give me some credit here.”</p><p>Sansa didn't know what to feel. Do flings normally remember details like that? She looked at the lemon cakes, and they looked as appealing as the man standing next to them. Jon's chuckle broke her out of her thoughts. </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said with a smile. </p><p>She watched as he placed a request for two lemon cakes to be boxed up. “Thank you, Jon.”</p><p>“It’s just cake, Sansa. Besides, Robb’s paying, remember?” He flashed Robb’s card and waggled his eyebrows. </p><p>She snorted and rolled her eyes. “Well, in that case, I say let’s go crazy and get everything we want.”</p><p>“Everything we want?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Jon stepped up to her, so close that she had to tilt her head just to keep eye contact with him. “Well, what if what I want can’t be bought?”</p><p>She swallowed. Did he just tease her? Is flirty Jon back? And with that <em> voice </em> of his?</p><p>“Your cakes, sir?”</p><p>Sansa was relieved that they didn’t do something embarrassing like jump ten feet apart. No, while she barely registered the worker, Jon gave her one last smirk before slowly turning away. </p><p>Once he grabbed the pastry boxes and said thanks, they both continued down Robb’s list of snacks, occasionally grabbing something extra that caught their eye. After Jon’s little stunt by the cakes, Sansa couldn’t help but be more aware of him. She noticed every brush. Every glance. At one point, she even caught him staring right at her. But instead of looking away, he just kept his eyes on her. There was a glint in his eye. <em> Maybe… no. He’s probably just trying to figure out a way to let me down gently. </em>Sansa shook her head. Leave it to her to fall for a guy who’s dating profile explicitly stated 'casual' on it. Regardless, it was the most intense grocery shopping trip she’d ever been on. Which led to an intense, if slightly uncomfortable, walk back to the car.</p>
<hr/><p><em> Okay, so she’s definitely interested in more than just hooking up, right? </em> Jon spent the rest of the car ride to the store watching her fidget behind the wheel while he mulled over her words. Just what exactly did Sansa mean when she said they were friends? Was it flirting? Was it her making sure he understood that what happened was strictly a one time thing? Did she not want to date someone who was friends with her brother? One thing he now knew for sure though. As far as Robb’s opinion goes, it’s safe to say after that weird interaction at the house, Jon was in the okay to make a move on Sansa if she wanted him to. But did she want him to?</p><p>He stopped his thoughts when he saw the lemon cakes. Maybe getting her something she likes would make her less uncomfortable. It worked. After her reaction from the lemon cakes and the way she acted around him for the rest of the trip, Jon came to the conclusion that maybe she was just as nervous as he was about where they stood with each other.</p><p>After loading the car, they sat for a moment instead of driving back. Jon wanted to take this opportunity to break the silence, but before he could even say anything, she beat him to it.</p><p>“So we can’t really avoid the elephant in the room any longer.”</p><p>“Right,” he responded carefully.</p><p>“I mean, we’re adults, right? We can talk about -uh- it. Okay, I mean. Sex. We can talk about sex. I mean- that we <em> had </em> sex. Because if we can’t talk about it, we certainly shouldn’t be <em> doing </em> it, you know? I can say it!” The last part she seemed to be saying more to herself than to Jon. His smile was slowly growing wider and wider as she continued to ramble. Confident-at-the-airport Sansa was hot, but awkward-and-flustered-rambling Sansa is downright <em> adorable. </em></p><p>“Anyways, you, me?” -her finger wagged between them- “We fucked. It happened. And… now that I’ve thoroughly embarrassed myself, I’m just gonna keep going. It was good, okay? Like <em> really </em>good. But I get it, I know that our one night stand was just that.”</p><p>Jon frowned. “Well, no-”</p><p>“And it’s okay! I get it, you aren’t looking for a relationship and if you were, you probably don’t wanna be dating your friend’s little sister anyway because that can be all kinds of complicated and-”</p><p>“Sansa, stop.”</p><p>“-honestly it might be weird for you, right? You’re like this” -she waved vaguely over his torso- <em> “very </em>well-adjusted adult. And I’m… well not. And-”</p><p>“Sansa,” Jon laughed. He grabbed her face and held it to get her attention. “Please, stop talking.”</p><p>She blinked owlishly at him. “Sorry. I’m good now. Promise.”</p><p>“Yeah?” He smirked at her. “You sure?”</p>
<hr/><p><em> Fucking hell, he’s using that voice again. </em> Sansa knew she probably should have stopped talking a while ago, but she felt flustered around him. </p><p>“Sansa, I’m gonna be straight with you, alright?”</p><p>All Sansa could do was nod. She wouldn’t hold her breath, but she could hope.</p><p>“First of all, I am absolutely not the well-adjusted adult you think I am,” he laughed, “And secondly, I get the feeling that you want what we did to be more than a one time thing. And I’m telling you now that I feel the same way.”</p><p>She needed to be sure though. “But your dating profile-”</p><p>“Was made by my friends,” Jon finished. “As was yours, right?”</p><p>“Right,” she agreed. “That's why we matched. It said we were both looking for hookups.”</p><p>“I don’t normally do hookups.”</p><p>And that was all she needed. “Neither do I,” she said as she leaned in to kiss him. Hard. And she didn't stop. Sansa thanked Robb for having tinted windows because the last thing she wanted was to get caught making out in a grocery parking lot. How very high school. They kept at it and only stopped because they were interrupted by the chirping of her phone. Notification after notification was coming in. Jon started chuckling.</p><p>“Please say that’s not the dating app.”</p><p>She smiled into his kiss. “No.” Before she could fully lean out of his hands to check her phone, Jon kissed her one more time, lightly nipping at her lip.</p><p>Sansa laughed when she read her texts. Her friends were awake. </p><p>“Alright, well while you respond to that, I’m gonna go grab something real quick, okay?” Sansa didn’t get a chance to ask him what else he was getting from the store before he had already left. <em> Weird. </em></p>
<hr/><p>The party was in full swing now. Being surrounded by loud music and so many people reminded Jon of the college parties Robb used to throw. <em> Some things never change. </em>He was in the middle of a conversation with Robb and some old friends when Sansa caught his eye. Again.</p><p>Despite knowing that they were two fully consenting adults who didn’t need Robb’s permission, Jon and Sansa were still sneaking off every so often during the night to get a few quick kisses in. Something about secretly making out made the experience infinitely hotter. Especially when she left him wanting. Which she always did. </p><p>“… then the oven dings, my hand is <em> still </em> full of cheese, and-”</p><p>“Sorry, Robb,” Jon interrupted. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“What? Okay, well, hurry back, we should be counting down soon!”</p><p>When Jon reached Sansa, it looked like she had just finished saying something to Arya. At least, he hoped she had.</p><p>“Hey, Sansa, can I talk to you for a minute?”</p><p>Arya snorted. Maybe his attempt at being subtle wasn’t as good as he’d hope. She looked between him and Sansa and rolled her eyes. “You know what? Good for you, Sansa. <em> Someone’s </em> gotta get an orgasm tonight.” As she walked away, she patted Jon on the shoulder. “Don’t forget to wrap it before you tap it, buddy.”</p><p>Jon watched her walking away, mortified. </p><p>“Please ignore her,” Sansa laughed. “She takes joy in making people uncomfortable.”</p><p>He turned back to face Sansa. <em>Why the hell not?</em> “Well she does have a point.”</p><p>“And what point is that?”</p><p>“It’s New Year’s Eve. <em> Someone </em>should get an orgasm tonight, right?”</p>
<hr/><p>Sansa’s eyebrows shot up. Oh, there was going to be a round two alright, but she thought it would happen on their date when they’re both back in King’s Landing. She didn’t think they’d fuck anywhere in Winterfell, considering they’re staying at Robb’s. Making out here and there throughout the night was all she expected. </p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>Jon leaned to her ear. “How’s that sound, hmm? Want to ring in the new year with an orgasm? I’ll make it a real good one, I promise.”</p><p>Sansa’s mouth was dry but unfortunately the same could not be said about between her legs. Without another word, she grabbed his hand. Ignoring Theon’s cup salute on their way, she led Jon upstairs to the guest room.</p><p>The moment the door was closed, he was on her. Hand in hand, lips on lips, they fumbled to bed. She’s not sure who took off what first, but the next thing she knows, she and Jon are lying in bed and down to nothing but their underwear. He pressed his mouth to her clothed cunt and groaned.</p><p>“Gods, you’re already soaking.” He looked up to her, eyes filled with want. “May I?”</p><p>
  <em> “Please.”  </em>
</p><p>He peeled off the last barrier between them and immediately swiped his tongue over her, laving her clit and latching on. Sansa could do nothing but moan at the sensation. Clearly Jon knew what he was doing down there. And with just a little more sucking and a little more pressure, she came. </p><p>“Jesus Christ,” she said breathlessly. “You certainly keep your promises.”</p><p>Jon chuckled softly. “Sweetheart, I’m not anywhere <em> near </em>finished.” He leaned in and kissed her thighs, making a path to her core and tonguing her right before his finger penetrated. Her cunt was so slick and wet that he slid right in.</p><p>“Yes. <em> God Jon. </em>More, please,” she panted.</p><p>Not one to disappoint, he added another finger and complied. One thrust. Two. On and on his fingers went until she came again. Her only reprieve was when Jon got up and grabbed his jeans from the floor, taking something out of the pocket. </p><p>“Is that a condom?”</p><p>He smirked. “We played a dangerous game the first time and as hot as it was, I’d like to fuck you without having to worry about babies.”</p><p>Sansa snorted. “Valid concern. But where was that condom when we were on the plane then?”</p><p>As he rolled on the condom, his smirk turned into a sheepish grin. “At the store, waiting for me to buy it with Robb’s card.”</p><p>A memory of him running back in the store as she answered her texts came back to her. Sansa couldn't stop the giggles from coming out.</p>
<hr/><p>Her laughter was the sweetest sound. He wanted to see what other sweet sounds he can get her to make. So Jon got back on the bed and kneeled between her splayed legs. When he started to circle her clit, he watched as her laughter turned into gasps. His thumb slowly rubbed up and down her cunt, two fingers lightly dipping in deeper with each stroke. The hand she crept on his length kept pace.</p><p>“Fuck that feels good,” he said, his voice a little hoarse.</p><p>“You know what would feel better? If your cock was inside me.”</p><p>Jon looked up to her face and groaned. Those bright blue eyes and innocent pout should be illegal. But who was he to argue with her? Jon barely took out his fingers before Sansa pulled him in for a kiss. And before he knew it, he was on top of her. This new angle allowed for her hips to grind against him. Her cunt covered the length of his cock with each thrust, coating it in her slick. But it wasn’t enough. Not nearly.</p><p>“Jon,” she whined. “I need more!”</p><p>“Impatient little thing, aren't you?” Jon teased her with a rough grind.</p><p>“Yes,” she huffed. </p><p>He leaned down and gave her mouth another lush kiss. </p><p>“But when you wait” -he nipped at her lip- “the results are <em> so </em> much more” -he thrusted into her- “satisfying.”</p><p>They groaned in unison. With every hip roll, she let out a soft gasp and bit her lip. That image alone made him slow his movements. He’ll be damned if he can’t get her to come one more time. Their first fuck was a frantic one, but he wanted this one to be slower. He wanted to savor every moment. Jon was mesmerized by her face as he gave Sansa her pleasure. Every push and pull was a slow and deep grind, hitting the right spots in ways he hadn't before. The feeling was pure ecstasy. He clasped a hand with hers and used the other to tilt her head for another kiss. As he continued to kiss and fuck her, Jon felt her free hand making its way between them. <em>Holy fuck. She's rubbing herself.</em> All of the combined sensations must have proved too much for Sansa because her movements became stuttered and she came moments later. The feel of her pulsating cunt and the view of her satisfied face was all Jon needed to follow her. </p><p>She leaned up and gave him a sloppy kiss before letting her head fall back on the pillow. </p><p>“Consider your promise fulfilled,” she breathlessly said.</p><p>He chuckled as he leaned down and rested his forehead on hers. Jon was content to just call it a night and hold her in bed, but before he could move to clean himself-</p><p>“Sansaaaaaaa! Where are you? You missed the countdown! Are you in- AHH oh my god! BUTT!”</p>
<hr/><p>Yesterday’s breakfast had nothing on today’s. Sansa thanked all the gods that Theon was so hungover that he was still sleeping. She only wished that were the case for Robb too. He was, unfortunately, in the kitchen with them eating a late breakfast.</p><p>“So,” Robb began, “Whatcha guys up to today?”</p><p>If this was any other situation, Sansa would be laughing at Robb’s attempt of smiling. After last night’s fiasco, Robb squeaked out an apology and promptly closed the door. It was clear he was… questionably happy to find out about them, but he was in no way happy with <em> how </em> he found out.</p><p>Jon swallowed his coffee before responding first. “Gotta go in the office, remember?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, you need a ride?”</p><p>The look on Jon’s face was clear that the last thing he wanted was to be in a car alone with Robb. “Nah, it’s your day off, you shouldn’t be going into work. I’ll grab a taxi.”</p><p>“I still think it’s dumb that your boss is making you work on New Year's Day,” Sansa pointed out. </p><p>“It’s not a big deal,” Jon replied. “It’s nothing big anyways, I just need to go over a few things with them about a project we’re working on. Besides, they paid for the trip here <em> and </em> I get holiday pay.”</p><p>“Ooh, a free trip and holiday pay? Love that for you.” Sansa laughed softly, but when she looked away from Jon, she saw Robb staring at her. His expression was far too pleased for her liking. “I’m visiting Mom and Dad later, you coming with?”</p><p>“Yep.” His grin only continued to unnerve her.</p><p>After breakfast, they both left after Jon got in his cab. The car ride to their parents was quiet so far. It didn’t last.</p><p>“So-”</p><p>“Nope!”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Sansa!”</p><p>“I am <em> not </em>going to be having this conversation with you.”</p><p>“Excuse me, I think I deserve some kind of conversation! I saw Jon’s ass!” he cried indignantly. “There are some things that you just can’t unsee, Sansa!”</p><p>Sansa’s lips twitched. When Robb let out an annoyed huff, she couldn't control her laughter anymore. Robb rolled his eyes but he couldn’t stop the chuckles bubbling from him either. Soon the short car ride was filled with the oldest Stark siblings laughing at the situation. </p><p>“Look, I <em> am </em> sorry about that, okay?” she offered.</p><p>Robb just waved her off with a snort. “Honestly it’s fine. Just, for the love of god, please lock the fucking door next time!”</p><p>Sansa pursed her lips. “So, you’re cool with there being a next time?”</p><p>Robb’s eyes softened. “Of course I am. Not that it matters though. You don’t need my permission to date him, Sans.”</p><p>“Maybe, but I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable if I date one of your friends.”</p><p>“Uncomfortable? I’m not uncomfortable,” he replied with a smile. “Besides, why would I be? My plan worked.”</p><p>That wasn’t what Sansa was expecting to hear. “Your plan?”</p><p>“Mhmm!” Robb’s annoyingly smug face was back. “There’s a reason I told Jon to stay at my place when I heard he’d be coming up to Winterfell. That and sending you guys off to the market together? You totally bonded.”</p><p>“Uh…” Sansa wasn’t sure how she was supposed to respond to that.</p><p>“I wanted to set you guys up, and it worked!”</p><p>Sansa wasn’t sure how she was supposed to respond to that either.</p><p>“So, you know, <em> you’re welcome.” </em></p><p>“Thanks?”</p>
<hr/><p>“Thanks again for dropping us off at the airport, Robb,” Jon said as they unloaded the last suitcase out of Robb’s car. The short trip was over and it was time to hop on an early flight back to King’s Landing. </p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>Sansa tugged at his sleeve. “Jon, can we get something at the airport café? It’s way too early for me to function.”</p><p>Jon smiled fondly and brushed her hair out of her face. “Of course. I’ll get you all the coffee you want.”</p><p>“God, look at you two.”</p><p>They both turned to see Robb with a very pleased grin on his face.</p><p>“You know, I’m absolutely taking credit for this. You guys totally hit it off and it’s all thanks to me. I knew you’d be perfect for each other! Setting you up was such a good idea.” He hugged them both goodbye before getting back in his car.</p><p>They were still waving at Robb’s retreating car when Jon spoke. “So I definitely think he’s gotten it in his head that he set us up and us <em>fucking in his house</em> was his plan all along.”</p><p>“That’s okay, I think we should give this to him. He sort of needs it, you know?”</p><p>Jon nodded before turning to her. “Let’s go get you that coffee?”</p><p>“Yes, please!”</p><p>They grabbed their things and headed in the terminal. </p><p>“Oh, quick question.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Want another stamp for your mile high club card?”</p><p>“Jon!”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>TWO WEEKS LATER</b>
</p><p>Jon picked up his phone. “Hey, Robb.”</p><p>“Why the <em> fuck </em> is there a charge for a box condoms on my card?”</p><p>“Bye, Robb.”</p><p>Jon hung up his phone and saw that Sansa raised an amused brow. “What?” he asked.</p><p>“Why <em> did </em>you use Robb’s card?”</p><p>“You know, at the time… I honestly just thought it would be funny,” Jon admitted.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what was supposed to be a *short* sequel turned into… this. <br/>idk ur welcome (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>